Eevees Mini stories!
by lady luck 170
Summary: Join Eevee and Co in these mini stories. Oh joy!
1. Chapter 1 : Thou shall not

**Chapter 8: Eevee's creation story **

_Hello, welcome to my show, Eevee talks cr"p, by yours truly- Eevee!_

_Next up, we have this weird but wonderful story of the creation story,how Eevees were created, reworded by me!_

_so, here it is..._

_**When Grandma created the world, it was so dull, so she created the sky and landscape**_

**_"Who would live in it?" she asked herself_**

**_

* * *

_****_It starts with Eevee and Dumb Eevee, then Grandma comes and talks to them._**

**_"You can't eat those biscuits over there or else the world will be doomed!" _**

**_The two Eevees were confused._**

**_"Just don't eat the biscuit," she sighed._**

**_When Grandma left, a shadow appeared out of the smoke, it was some sort of animal with long and spindly legs creeping towards the Eevees._**

**_"Eat the biscuit! Or else..." told the figure, it was Kai!_**

**_"Or else what?" questioned the two Eevees_**

**_"Just eat the damn biscuit!"_**

**_The two Eevees quickly chomped down on the snack in seconds, however, Grandma had just arrived._**

**_"Which one of you ate the biscuit?" asked Grandma._**

**_Dumb Eevee simply does nothing and hides the evidence of the crumbs, whilst Eevee tries to chew down the sticky jam in it._**

**_"Don't try to hide those crumbs, I can smell it! One of you is coming to bed with me!" laughed Grandma_**

**_The Eevees were silent._**

**_"Fine then, you both can sleep with me tonight,"_**

**_"But it's only a single bed!" wailed Dumb Eevee._**

**_"Exactly!" grinned Grandma._**

**_"For eating the biscuit of life, you will suffer! First of all, I will make Eevees incredibly dumb except for small Eevee and I shall make Kai a moody sourpuss! Now Eevees, follow me."_**

_Some people say that there were screams that night, some say otherwise and some even say that they saw a ghostly image of Grandma in a single bed with two eevees that same night every year_

_but what do you think? _

_Be careful if you see that on the 7th of January, we've warned you. Eevee talks cr"p is not to blame for loss of life or nightmares._

_Many people believe that this story is correct because of the evidence_

_ Eevees still chase Kai._

_ Grandma is incredibly ugly_

_ Eevees love biscuits_

_Thank you for watching stay tuned next week_

* * *

Eevee: R&R please

Dumb Eevee: boy that scared the cr"p out of me!

****

****


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet the co

**The Eevee adventures**

By the way I do not own Eevee and I do not own Beyblade, I only write stories about them… I hope you enjoy the story.

Each chapter is has a little story of what the Eevee does. Includes Beyblade in other stories.

This story is about a Eevee with his arch enemy.

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Eevee's POV**

Hi I'm Eevee and I used to live in a kennel until a very nice woman, which I call Mommy, adopted me to live in a gigantic house with this old age babysitter called Grandma (honestly, that's her name!) and these two other Eevee's called Dumb Eevee and Small Eevee - I hate her guts!

**Normal POV**

"Eevee, I'm making us dinner, can you give Small Eevee a bath, please?" shouted Mommy.

Eevee nodded and grabbed small Eevee.

"What a mess, you should of told me that you needed the potty, now what's Mommy gonna say," Eevee growled.

Small Eevee laughed.

"If you mess around again, you're gonna get it!"

"Get what?" she chuckled.

"This!" Eevee strangled her and threw her in the deep water.

Gurglegurglegurglegurglegurglegurglegurgle.

Eevee couldn't hear anymore noises and checked her pulse.

Nope

"Eevee's, dinner's ready!"

"What am I going to do?" sighed Eevee.

Suddenly a thought came into mind. SMALL Eevee .Muahahahahahah!!!

"Where's Small Eevee?" asked Mommy.

Eevee shrugged his shoulders and came out with a huge fluffball in his gob and sat down on the dinner table ready to eat. Suddenly she started moving.

"How many times have I said not to eat gobstopper's at the dinner table?, spit out now!" told Mommy.

Before Eevee could go, Small Eevee jumped out of his mouth and shot into where the chicken stuffing belongs! Eevee stuffing, anyone?

" Hehe...I wonder how it came here,"

"You don't know how it feels like to be in his mouth, it was horrible!" screamed Small Eevee.

Eevee: Please R&R!

Small Eevee: Can **YOU** take me for a bath?!?!?

No Eevee's were harmed during the story...


	3. Chapter 3 : court time

The Eevee Adventures: Chapter 10

"WANTED DUMB EEVEE" wailed the judge

"Unfortunately Dumb Eevee has not shown in court yet…Dumb Eevee is guilty of harassing a innocent man, KAI!"

"It was horrible, why would he do this to me!?!?" Kai yelped

"Please can you tell us what happened exactly?"

FLASHBACK

"_Well it was a lovely day when all of a sudden…Dumb Eevee appeared right in front of me with them little beady eyes._

"_I know we'll be the best of friends!" Dumb Eevee sighed_

_I walked off and ignored her, when I looked back he was gone and I carried on walking when he was in front of me again!_

_This time he said_

"_Don't be shy, I want it!!"_

"_errrmmm...that's nice" then I ran faster to avoid him, then I could hear something, then he was smelling my shirt._

"_GIVE IT TO ME" Dumb Eevee cried_

_Then I ran like hell._

_And caught the bus so I could get away from Dumb Eevee_

END OF FLASHBACK.

The door slammed open and loads of police ran into the room with Dumb Eevee

"What is the meaning of this?" the judge asked

"This mutt stole all my cookies!" the police screamed

"ITS MINE" Dumb Eevee yelled

"Wait a minute, she wanted my cookies!!!," Kai told them

The judge found Dumb Eevee not guilty and everyone lived happily ever!...Wait not really..

Kai never went out of his home ever again…EVER

The police never got their cookies back.

And as for Dumb Eevee…

**At Home**

"thank goodness you weren't guilty!" Mommy said

"So. You only wanted cookies eh?" Eevee asked

"well… I didn't want the cookie, I was harassing him!"

"Then what did you want?"

"I wanted his…."

THE END

* * *

Well...?

Please R & R

And we will not tell you the ending :P

I know i havent made 1 in ages, so i thought i would make 1 :)

new Weve made our own website on freewebs! The joy!


	4. Chapter 4 : Babysitting

**Chapter 7: baby sitting blues?**

"Eevee, I'm going to be away so you have to look after Grandma for her, remember to give Grandma her pills at 7:00pm ok?" asked Mommy.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever! But why me?" laughed Eevee

"Because Small Eevee is taking a bath and Dumb Eevee is playing in the toilet again!"

Mommy leaves the house leaving Eevee and Grandma alone in the living room…

Suddenly someone knocks on the door

"Don't answer it!" Whispered Grandma

Then the person was gone

"Hey, I got a good idea! Let's go to the town!" Yelled Grandma

"No way, you got to stay here and take your medication! Wait a minute its way past 7:00! What's going to happen to you??" told Eevee

"Nothing. There just kidding! But I feel some cramps on my stomach that really hurts!"

Eevee went to look for the medicine but no luck but when she turned around, her luck went even worse- Grandma had fainted!

Eevee dragged ma to the bathroom where Small Eevee and Dumb Eevee was, obviously they knew what to do.

Small Eevee says "Take her to the doctors!"

Dumb Eevee says "flush her down the toilet!"

Well, if you were Eevee you'll know what to do…

But no, Eevee flushes her down the toilet

"I'm even surprised that her whole body fits in the toilet!" yelled Small Eevee in shock

Out of no where was a scream

"Argh get of me!"

All the Eevees rushed to the door and opened it to find Grandma on Mommy

"So if we flush something down, it ends up on the front door! Eww!"

"So that's why the person that knocked first ran away!"

"I found her medication…what a minute, they're sweets!"

"So how did she faint?" questioned Eevee

"It's a mystery, like how Eevee became a she!"

* * *

Eevee: R&R please!! Do not mock my me!

note; grandma was sent to the hospital and was cured instantly, then was flushed down the toilet again crushing the mail man!


	5. Chapter 5 : under the sea

**Chapter 2: Eevee and Dunb Eevee!**

It was a lovely summer's day when Eevee was waiting for Kai to arrive

"Be on your best behaviour, got that?" gulped Mommy as she knew that Eevee would ruin the day.

**Mommy's POV**

_Damn, I better lock Eevee and Dumb Eevee up in a place where Kai can't see him._

_Small Eevee can stay… but where to keep the other two? _

**Normal POV**

DING...DING

"Oh, that must be him, he's early"

Mommy got some treats and placed them in the bathroom, Dumb Eevee and Eevee ran in, then Mommy locked the door, before greeting her guest.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Dumb Eevee and Eevee scoffed their faces in the snacks

"We're out of food now…" Eevee said whilst looking for crumbs.

"I feel REALLY bad now – too much chocolate,"

"Well you can't have too much of a good thing!"

**Dumb Eevee's POV**

_Then, before my very eyes, a portal to another dimension appeared. I wanted to go, 'cos last time I met Rudolph – who'll I meet next? Eevee and I jumped in…_

**Bath-fly's POV**

_Today was weird! First I nearly got chased by a frog, and then two stupid Eevee's just jumped into their toilet bowl! I think I'll call it a day…_

**Normal POV**

"Hooray – a waterslide!" shouted Dumb Eevee.

"This so-called waterslide is taking too damn long…hey look, there's an bright spark in front of us!" sniffed Eevee

The two Eevee's landed in another town, a very strange town though

"Get them!" Yelled a commander

"Yikes!" They shouted simultaneously running back up the tunnel.

They fell out back in the bathroom again and they looked down at the toilet

"They're coming!" screamed Dumb Eevee

Eevee, without hesitation, flushed the toilet causing a huge tsunami breaking out through the locked door.

"Here is my phone nu- what the!"

Too late!

"Will you still be coming over next week?" asked Mommy

"Forget it!" bellowed Kai as he slammed the door shut


	6. Chapter 6 : Waterworld!

**Chapter 4: Eevee's birthday!**

"Eevee, wake up, it's your birthday today!" said Mommy

"What's a birthday?" whimpered Eevee rubbing her eyes

"It's a celebration of when I got you!"

"I see...as you wish" said Eevee in disbelief

"So where do you want to do today, go somewhere or invite friends over?"

"Let me think…"

30 minutes later

Mommy was watching the news when Eevee rushed past in excitement

"I have decided!"

"WHAT?"

"Let's go to water world with my friend Dumb Eevee – but not Small Eevee because she's a little scumbag,"

"But Mommy," whined Small Eevee

In the end Mommy decided to leave Small Eevee with Grandma and Kai.

"Fine she can come with us and Kai can too!"

They slammed the door.

"Who's going to feed me my pills? Hello..?" asked Grandma

**At Water world: the fish tanks**

Eevee was looking at all the different types of fish and looked at the hammerhead

"They look like Small Eevee's butt!" shouted Eevee

"Oh, so you've seen it then?" asked Small Eevee

"That's it!"

Eevee slammed Small Eevee on the glass trying to punch him but he missed. Small Eevee recoiled and pushed him to the glass, Then Eevee foolishly knocked his head on the glass, suddenly she stopped and heard an ever so quiet crack in the glass, everyone ran, and the glass started to brake, letting the octopuses create havoc. Making them very soaked and a very high bill indeed!

Thankfully no-one got hurt but both Eevees learnt a very good lesson:

"**Have a bath every chapter or so."**

**the following day**

" Wake up Mommy, it's my birthday!"

"No it ain't!"

" Well you said that it was 'a celebration of when I got you' and you have me every single day, lets go to waterworld again!"

* * *

**Eevee: R&R please and by the way the reason why I broke the glass was because Small Eevee needed the shower **

**Small Eevee: But boy do I feel salty.**


	7. Chapter 7 : the party

**Chapter 3: The party**

"Eevee, get your party shoes on, because we are having a party in here, so clear up your mess, the guests are coming soon!" stammered Mommy.

"Hooray!"

"Oh, and by the way I forgot to decorate the cake, can you do it because I'm busy. I'll write down the ingredients for you,"

"Ok..." muttered Eevee.

"Let's see cream and hundreds & thousands…this will be easy,"

Eevee scuttled around the room for the ingredients – no luck, he couldn't find anything at all.

He looked in the cupboards but all she found canned peaches so he looked in the fridge but the closest he could find was whipped cream.

"It can't be that because I've heard that whipped cream is for waxing,"

So he checked the bathroom.

"Aha, shaving cream, this must be it, now I have to find some hundreds & thousands but hundred and thousands of what???" asked Eevee

the more he asked, the more he kept scratching her head, and the more he kept scratching his head the more dandruff came out – almost a hundred & thousands…

"Eevee, I hope you've done a fine job because all the guests have arrived," cried Mommy

"Is Kai here?" questioned Eevee.

"Of course he is!"

"Then he'll be the first person to try my beautiful cake!" whispered Eevee

The back yard was filled with loads of people eager to try the massive cake that they been hearing about. But they didn't expect to hear what was really on it.

"Try my Cake!" Eevee boasted. He pushed everyone out of the way and let Kai try first

"Yum, the cake has a fluffy texture in it and the cream tastes so...disgusting!" He spewed out sick all over the floor which mixed in with the shaving cream.

Eevee passed it to all the over people.

"Pass, I don't want to taste it after what had happened to that poor dude..." grumbled Tala.


	8. Chapter 8 : not again

**Chapter 5:Eevee does it again!**

Mommy was doing her local shopping in the town with Eevee but when she looked around, he was gone again! Well only one person had to look for him and that was her.

Meanwhile, at the bank, Eevee was looking at all the money in there thinking that it was chocolate. He quickly went to the camera room and gave the people there sleeping pills, and he also gave them to the security guards without anyone looking at what he what doing.

Then he could eat the chocolate.

"What are you doing?" Yelled a disgusted bank manager

Eevee shouted "ok, no-one move give me all it and nobody gets hurt!"

The man was held at gunpoint so he had no other choice but to hand in the money to the fluff ball.

A woman tried to call the police so Eevee fired…

But it had no bullets in it again!

"Damn, I should have put some bullets in it before I went out of the door, now I'm bored!!" he whined.

The security guards came up to Eevee.

"I thought I gave you sleeping pills?" asked Eevee

"They're mints!"

Mommy was at home worrying about Eevee until someone koncked on the door

KNOCK KNOCK

It was the bank Manager

"Here's your account money you were waiting to withdraw and heres a freebie, keep it!"

" that chocolate land I was in wasn't that good," eevee said confused

* * *

Eevee: R&R please!!

Security guard: don't forget,do not steal and eat mints!


End file.
